When deploying applications in many presently available systems, there are limitations on what a user can do with an application deployment model. In some instances, applications must be completely deployed on each individual system. Further, it may not be possible to concurrently deploy multiple applications. The deployment of applications also creates potential problems in areas such as managing files and events for these applications. This problem is exacerbated when different applications are being deployed across the system. Current application deployment interfaces are not considered to be particularly usable, stable, or maintainable.